


in these volatile times

by Tedronai



Series: Lachesism [2]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Age of Legends, Gen, War of Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedronai/pseuds/Tedronai
Summary: In the early days of the War of Power, Barid Bel Medar receives a visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sgr_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgr_A/gifts).



> Look. This just. Happened, okay?

“Professor Medar?”

Barid looked up from his data pad; he hadn’t heard the door of his office opening. A young girl stood in the doorway, a tiny little thing looking barely old enough to be in the Academy, dark eyes staring imploringly at him as she waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

“Ah, yes?” he replied. “Do come in. How can I help you?” He set the data pad aside, glad to have an excuse to do so. The endless stream of news from all over the globe was not encouraging in the least, but even following it had been preferable over thinking of—

Well. Things and people he’d rather not think about.

“I’m surprised you’re still holding your office hours, sir,” the girl said as she approached his desk hesitantly.

Barid sighed. “You’re not the only one,” he said. “But when almost everyone else has cancelled, who will be there for the students? We may be at war but we can’t forget about those who rely on us for guidance. Which brings me back to my question: how can I help you? Sit, sit. What’s your name?”

The girl sat, perching delicately on the edge of the chair. “I’m Marzanna Hlodnov. I’m…” She cut off with a grimace. “I _was_ a student of. Of Professor Tedronai. And now the news all over. It’s all true, isn’t it?”

Barid was glad he was already sitting down. He had expected questions about deadline extensions or whether finals would still be on in light of recent events; easy questions that he could answer with vague assurances that things would work out and nobody would fail their classes because of this. He had not expected to find the ground suddenly crumbling beneath his feet.

“Professor Tedronai,” he repeated dully, trying not let on how much the mere thought of Elan hurt. He was supposed to be here for the students, not falling to pieces in front of them. “I’m afraid it’s true. Well, not the rumours that he tried to assassinate Lews Therin,” he was going to assassinate whoever started that rumour if he ever found out, “but… yes. He has declared for the Shadow.”

“Oh.” Marzanna looked down for a moment, as though composing herself. “That’s…”

“It’s a great tragedy,” Barid agreed. “Elan was… I mean, professor Tedronai was one of the most brilliant minds of our Age and if anyone could have found a way to stop this from happening, it should have been him. _He should have tried harder, dammit!”_ Then he remembered who he was talking to and focused on steadying his voice. That was not easy when he felt like he could barely breathe. “Forgive me. I shouldn’t have. I have no right to burden you with this. You have enough on your mind as it is.”

Marzanna reached across the desk to give his hand a light squeeze. “It’s fine, professor. You must miss him.”

“I—” Barid frowned. Then again, for anyone who cared to do their research, his history with Elan was not exactly a closely guarded secret. There had been a moderately popular movement among students some decades back convinced that they should have been married. Marzanna looked younger than that, but maybe some branch of the movement had survived. He sighed again, with a touch of exasperation. “I miss the Elan Morin who was my friend.” For a wonder, he managed to say that in a completely steady voice. “The Betrayer of Hope, however…”

He could not bring himself to finish the sentence. Just like he could not bring himself to — to do whatever was necessary, if he came face to face with Elan again. He would support Lews Therin in his war effort and he would fight the Shadow in any way he could, but that did not include striking down Elan Morin Tedronai. Not now, not ever.

With monumental effort he gathered himself again, enough to speak. “If there was nothing else, Miss Hlodnov, I think you should probably leave.”

Marzanna nodded and rose gracefully. “Very well,” she said. At the door, however, she turned to face him again. “You don’t need to worry about him, you know. He is well, and I will see that he stays that way.” Then she was gone, the door closing behind her.

After a stunned second, Barid scrambled up and dashed after her out into the hallway. _“Wait!_ Blood and ashes, girl, stop right there—!” But the hallway was empty.

Barid stood there for a long time staring at nothing. Who _had_ he been talking to? And more importantly, _why?_

 

~*~

 

Marzanna dropped the illusion back in her rooms at the headquarters; she hadn’t changed her appearance much, only to make herself look even younger and more harmless. Small, subtle illusions were the most likely to go undetected. Besides, she kind of liked the idea that if she ever came face to face with Barid Bel again, he would recognise her.

Perhaps she would visit him again when it was time for him to join them.

Smiling to herself, she changed into her more characteristic clothes before setting out to find Elan.


End file.
